Through Thick and Thin
by Mod Fae
Summary: A one-shot X-mas present fic for my sister. About the friendship of Charlotte and Tiana


_A/N: For Christmas, since our budget is limited, my sister (Emma-and-Eadric-forever) and I decided to trade one-shot fics of a fandom of our choice. She chose Disney's "The Princess and The Frog". Merry Christmas EaEf, you make the season bright._

Charlotte LaBouff prepared to receive guests for her tea party. She had just turned twelve years old and was excited to have some of her closest friends over for what should be the best tea party of any of their lives. Charlotte smoothed out the front of her dress as she heard the first guest let inside. She was awful proud of her new pink princess dress, made by her best friend Tiana's mother.

Several of the girls in Charlotte's neighborhood had arrived, Charlotte received them in the parlour and felt a smug satisfaction as the girls looked over the tea spread approvingly.

"I do declare, this is one of the nicest tea parties I've ever seen," Charlotte's friend Georgiana cried as she looked upon the parlour.

"And what a dress! My, my, Charlotte! You're the best dressed girl in all of New Orleans!" exclaimed Clora, the girl from across the street.

"Oh, thank you girls you're too kind!" Charlotte squealed as she gestured for her friends to sit.

More guests began to trickle into the parlour. Soon, everyone but on guest had arrived and were conversing around the parlour. Charlotte hadn't let anyone sneak any snacks or tea until everyone had arrived.

"Oh gracious me, she is so late!" Charlotte muttered under her breath as she glanced at the Grandfather Clock standing in the hallway.

As if on queue, Charlotte heard the front door open once more. She beamed as her best friend, Tiana walked into the parlour. Tiana looked nervous, which did not make sense to Charlotte. As Charlotte went to greet Tiana, she heard something from Georgiana which made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Oh good, the help is here. I suppose we were waiting for this lazy creature to appear and serve us our tea," a few of the other girls around Georgiana began giggling.

Charlotte saw the look on Tiana's face and it made her little heart break. Never in Charlotte's wildest dreams could she have imagined her friends and neighbors treating Tiana in such a way. Tiana turned to leave, tears streaming down her face, much to the amusement of the other girls. Charlotte rushed forward and grabbed Tiana's hand, making her stay in the parlour.

"Oh Tia, I'm so sorry! Please don't leave!" Charlotte exclaimed squeezing Tiana's hand.

"What are you comforting her for, Charlotte?" Clora said from next to Georgiana "She's the one at fault for being late, now tell her to get to work!"

Charlotte turned on her other friends fuming. "How dare you say such a thing! She's my guest, she's not here to serve_ anyone,_"

"It's alright Lottie, I'll just go," Tiana said meekly.

Before Charlotte could protest another girl spoke up, "That's right you'll go, we don't want your kind around here!"

"You've all gone too far," Charlotte said dangerously. "Tiana here is my best friend, and if anyone is going to say such things as you all have been saying... Well, then you are not a friend of mine and if you have a problem with Tiana being here, you can leave,"

Charlotte's jaw almost dropped as her supposed friends filed out of the parlour with thier noses stuck in the air. In turn Charlotte stuck her nose even farther in the air and began to offer Tiana some tea.

"Lottie, you didn't have to make all your friends leave," Tiana said as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Yes I did have to make them leave, they're obviously not my friends and even if they were, I don't want to associate myself with such people," Charlotte sniffed as she sat down at one of the many tables that were arranged in the parlour.

"You're the best friend anyone could have Lottie," Tiana said as she gave Charlotte a giant hug.

Charlotte grinned and hugged Tiana back, "Oh Tia, you're an even better friend and I'll always be there for you,"

"I'll always be there for you too," Tiana said grinning as they tucked into the platters and platters of tea cakes.


End file.
